meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
X Is For Xtra
"X Is For Xtra (A Conclusion)" is the title attributed to a reel of unedited 1974 recording sessions by The Residents, the majority of which were later remixed and edited by the group to become their 1978 album Not Available. The tape also features pieces of music intended to form part of the score to their abandoned film project Vileness Fats, and a number of tracks which would see release on Fingerprince in 1977. Most of "X Is For Xtra" was released in November 2019 as part of the pREServed edition of Not Available. History The sessions featured on the "X Is For Xtra" reel were recorded by The Residents around 1974, following the release of their debut album Meet The Residents. Most of the pieces on the tape seem to originate from an early, alternate mix of the suite which later became Not Available. For instance, "Theme From X" developed into "Edweena", and "Solome and Goiter" and "New Mexico Dream" are early versions of sections from "The Making of a Soul", with radically different vocals and instrumentation. "Where To Begin?" is the origin of the mysterious "hidden monologue" from the same track. A number of the instrumental pieces were originally intended by The Residents to comprise the score for their troubled film project Vileness Fats, which was ultimately abandoned in 1976. Release Some pieces from "X Is For Xtra" such as "March of the Winnebagos", "Bossy" and "Tournament of Roses" would see release on Fingerprince ''in 1977, and others would not be released in any form for decades. Alternate edits of "Asonarose" and "Soundtrack Music Piece 17" were first released in 2011 on the extended version of ''Not Available. The remainder of the previously unheard parts of "X Is For Xtra" were released for the first time in their original mixes in November 2019, on a bonus disc accompanying the pREServed remastered edition of Not Available. An additional track likely to originate from these sessions was released through The Residents' official website in November 2019, entitled "Available Nonsensical". It had been discovered too late for inclusion in the pREServed edition of Not Available. Contents * Mehico Ron Devoo * Theme From Exorcist (With Roman Overtones) * Theme From X (Pt 2) * Solome and Goiter * Tournament of Roses * New Mexico Dream * Ho Ho Bumped His Toe * Where To Begin? * Fairly Well * Love Sprong * Ah Spare Us, Gus * Bossy * Slow Texture * Tennessee Williams * March of the Winnebagos * Little A (An Authentic Folk Song) * Asonarose * Anaconda Montana * Tune of the Unknown * Soundtrack Music Piece 17 * O Solo Meow * Mehico Ron Devoo Finale * Available Nonsensical Personnel Composed, Arranged, Recorded & Produced By The Residents Reprocessed by: The Residents Enabled By: RA Original cover art by Pore-Know Graphics Based On A Drawing By: '''A. Resident '''All Material Written by The Residents Published By: Pale Pachyderm Publishing Curated, Edited & Compiled by The Residents Sleevenotes by: Jim Knipfel Tape Transfers, Restoration & Mastering by Scott Colburn Notes courtesy of Cherry Red Records & The Cryptic Corporation Original Artworks by Pore-Know Graphics 'Design & Layout: 'Paul Bevoir 'Cover Art & Archive Imagery Supplied By 'The Cryptic Corporation & Andreas Mathews See also * pREServed * Vileness Fats * Not Available * Fingerprince * 1-10 (With a Touch of 11) * German Slide Music External links and references * Not AvailablepREServed at Cherry Red Records Category:Demo tapes Category:Not Available Category:Vileness Fats Category:PREServed Category:X Is For Xtra Category:Unreleased